I Think I Can Get Over It
by GwenSanguine
Summary: Emma and Regina both play the romantic leads in a high school play.


The musical in question is 'The Drowsy Chaperone' and it is amazing. There's also a scene in it where someone is blindfolded and on roller skates when they kiss someone. I'm not sure if I made that clear in the story.

Emma and Regina were waiting eagerly for Mr. Nolan, their drama teacher to shut up, finish the lesson, and announce the cast of this year's musical. "And so, to continue with this year's theme of gender-bending roles in plays, I've decided to cast Regina for the part of Janet and Emma Swan for the part of Robert, or whatever we choose to call the character."

Emma put her fist out for Regina to bump. Regina did so proudly. After class they would be able to celebrate more thoroughly, but for now they would sit quietly and listen to who would be playing the other roles. Emma scribbled a message out on a piece of paper and passed it to Regina.

_Finally, Storybrooke High's leading ladies get to work together for a change!_

**: ) I know. I'm tired of being on the red cast when you're on the blue cast. **

_And I this time I don't have to do a dance routine with some loser who's going to try to cop a feel while we're rehearsing._

**Well after you kicked him in the balls last time, I don't think that will be a problem ever again. **

Mr. Nolan grabbed the note from between Regina and Emma "What's so important that it couldn't wait just five minutes until we're out of class?" He quickly read the note. "Don't let it happen again," He said. Like someone who really didn't care, but still had to enforce school rules anyways. "And Hook, I'll see you after class."

\- Rehearsal - one month later -

"Again, Emma? Really? You said that you knew how to roller skate! That's why you got the part. Take it again. From the beginning of the scene." Mr. Nolan tried to keep his cool after the seventh time that Emma had rolled away and hit various stage dressing or, once, a very surprised stagehand.

And Emma tried to prevent herself from doing a little happy dance because she got to kiss Regina again. If she did actually do a little dance, she would probably fall over. She wasn't THAT great at roller skating. She actually **did **have quite a bit of trouble skating in the direction that she was supposed to. Partly because she had just kissed Regina, but still. She probably wasn't trying as hard as she could have.

But this time, she decided that she had to get the scene right. At that point, a person had to get it right by sheer coincidence.

They did the scene again and even after the kiss, Emma managed to keep upright and where she was supposed to be going.

\- Opening night - intermission -

As Emma walked backstage for intermission, she was greeted by several cast members.

"Hey, Emma, finally got it right, eh? Not like we weren't enjoying the show!" Hook yelled.

"I knew you could do it all along," Mrs. Blanchard, head of costume design and home ec teacher, reassured.

"I guess when fucking up didn't mean you got to make out with Regina again, you could really do it!" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Mrs. Blanchard chastised.

"It's not like everyone doesn't know. Emma's had the hots for Regina since freshman year."

"I meant that you shouldn't use language like that." Mrs. Blanchard turned to Emma, "And that doesn't even make sense, aren't they dating?"

"Nah." Ruby said. "Emma's too much of a chicken to ask her out."

"I am not, I'm just waiting for the right moment. That's all."

"Sure you are. That's why you've waited almost two years." Ruby replied.

"Enough gossiping. Get lined up to get back on stage." Mrs. Blanchard took Emma's dress from the first act. "And where's Regina? She's supposed to give me her old costume."

Regina stepped out from behind the hanging rack of clothes with a blank look on her face and handed her first act dress to Mrs. Blanchard.

"Oh, Fuck" Emma stated calmly. "I really fucked up this time."

And Mrs. Blanchard didn't even think to correct her. She just said, "Yep. You sure did." And she looked at her watch. "And you better get ready to get out there. The second act is about to start."

"But I… But… Regina?"

"The show must go on!" Mrs. Blanchard said as she practically pushed Emma onstage.

Emma looked at Regina all throughout the second act, trying to discern any hint of an emotion on Regina's face. But she saw nothing that broke her character as Janet. And most of her way through the second act, Emma stood before Regina about to get married. Or rather their characters did. Her heart sunk when she realized that when she kissed Regina it would probably be awkward. And that Regina would be fighting every urge in her body to pull away. And when the officiant gave the word and they were finally allowed to kiss, Emma was about ready to explode. She just wanted to get it over with.

When Emma leaned in, she was expecting a quick peck on the lips. But boy, was it not quick. In fact, Emma pulled away first when she remembered that the kiss was not supposed to last more than a second. Maybe. And it was definitely not supposed to have tongue. Emma blushed when she looked out at the crowd. Because shit. About a hundred people had just watched her French kiss Regina. When the curtains closed, Emma ran over to Regina. She didn't really know what to expect.

But when Regina walked over she was fuming and a small part of Emma wanted to turn and run. Oh. Shit. "You absolute… you complete… Emma…!" And Regina planted a kiss on Emma that made the one they had just shared in front of an entire auditorium look mild.

When Regina finally pulled away from the kiss. Emma was shocked, happy, and just a little turned on. Emma just kind of sputtered "You're… you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. I'm mad as hell."

Emma just stood there, trying to comprehend what was going on. Finally she spoke. "I think I'm getting some mixed messages here."

Regina rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Remember in sixth grade when we pinky swore that we would tell each other everything? No matter how weird, stupid, crazy or embarrassing?"

Emma nodded.

"And you still didn't tell me."

"It was sixth grade! We listened to Justin Bieber and wore jelly bracelets."

Regina shook her head and in a mock-serious tone said, "You pinky swore, Emma. That never goes away." Regina kissed Emma again. "But I think, just maybe, I can get over it."


End file.
